Poke'mon Rewind
by AZNPERSUAZN
Summary: This is a story about the first games that started the Poke'mon franchise, Red, Blue, and Yellow. Follow Red and Green as they take the Poke'mon challenge in Kanto and become Powerful trainers.


Yeah this is my first story. This story is gonna be based off of the games Poke'mon Red, Blue, and Yellow. Not Firered or Leafgreen. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this retelling of the games that started off the great Poke'mon franchise. Disclaimer: Don't own any part of the Poke'mon franchise.

* * *

Today I am a trainer. Now I know it's kind of a weird way to start a story but bear with me, it will get better. Anyhow, let me introduce myself. My name is Red Fire. Strange I know, but who care what you think anyway. I got short black hair and I usually wear an awesome red baseball cap over it. I'd tell you more about my hair, but I'm a boy so I DGAF. I have a red shirt that I leave unbuttoned and I wear a black shirt underneath it. I wear blue jeans and plain old tennis shoes. I'm a boy so DGAF about what I wear so I wear this outfit all the time. Even if it is dirty. The one thing I want to do is become the greatest Poke'mon master ever. Not like stupid Blue. God I hate that guy. And not my friend Green either. She's cool. She wears a lot of crud but today she's not wearing any of her frilly crap. Today she's wearing a white wide brimmed hat and a blue dress with white tennis shoes while carrying a big black travel sack like a purse. She's got long brown hair. I go into more detail but I DGAF. I'm only describing her because she's wearing travel clothes. That's right, we're becoming Poke'mon trainers. Got a problem with that? Didn't think so. 

"Stop day dreaming!" yelled Green, "You're gonna make us late!" Yup. Same old Green, as bossy and mean as usual. But she's cool and when she's in her better moods she's nice. Can't blame her though, she's as anxious as I am to get going over to Oak's.

"Fine I'm coming," I sighed and hoisted my backpack onto my back, "Adios Madre!"

"Oh Red!" My mom cried tearfully, seizing me in a suffocating hug. Despite her immense strength, my mother was a rather pretty and petite woman. She had long brown hair that was a lighter shade of brown than Green's. She wore along sleeved pink blouse and a long blue skirt. I only describe her because she is my mother. If you make fun of me, I'll stab you with a rusty knife.

After a few seconds, I pushed away and forcefully inhaled large amounts of oxygen. "Oh you wimp," said Green as she gripped the top handle of my backpack and started dragging me, "Bye Mrs. Fire!"

"Goodbye Green!" my mother said, "Make sure you take good care of my boy!"

"Oh I will," replied Green. After my mother closed the door on us, Green let out a rather large snicker and shouted between laughs, "Your such a mama's boy!"

"Oh shut up," I replied as I started towards Oak's lab, "At least I'm not a flat-chested girl." I started running at a quick pace before what I had said sunk into my friend's mind.

Sure enough, five seconds later, she came running after me like madman with a chainsaw screaming, "What did you say!? I'll kill you!" Before she could "kill me," I skillfully jumped the gate of Oak and opened the door. Green through the gate door due to her bashfulness of having me look up her dress if she had jumped. I opened the door with Green arm's length behind me. Luckily, Oak was there to greet us, forcing Green to stop her violent rampage and stand quietly in front of the professor. The professor was an old man. Not yet old enough to be in a retirement home, but not young enough to do extensive traveling around. He wore tan pants with brown shores and a white buttoned up lab coat. He had his hair short gray hair and it pointed to his left. He had very few wrinkles on his face and was in good health. However, not even good health could change the fact of his age.

"Hello Green and Red," greeted Oak with a warm smile, "Did you come here for Poke'mon to start your journey?"

Before either of us could utter a single syllable, a snide voice replied, "Why bother Gramps? They're just failures anyways." Blue. That brown-haired jerk. Blue was about a half centimeter shorter than me but taller than Green. He wore a plain blue short sleeve t-shirt and black pants with white tennis shoes. Yes, the kids in Pallet Town love white tennis shoes.

"Blue," I said while narrowing my eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you I guess," replied Blue with a smirk, "Except I've already started-"

"Oh yeah!" I replied as I ran over to the table. I grabbed the closest Poke'ball off of it and released. A brilliant white flash erupted from the ball and out came a Bulbasaur. The Bulbasaur had teal skin and splotches of dark blue across it. It looked very young and had some baby fat on its cheeks with a big plant on its back that had not sprouted yet. Te most captivating thing of this little Poke'mon was not the plant as big as it was, but its bright red eyes that shone like the eyes of a warrior. I had wanted a Charmander before, but I wanted to be the trainer of this Bulbasaur more. "Let's battle then Blue!" I yelled a few seconds after I released my partner.

"I was gonna say, 'Except I've already started before you,' but you rudely interrupted me Red," he replied. His reply did not stop him from picking another ball from the table and releasing it to battle with Bulbasaur. Out popped a Charmander. This Charmander looked very young too. It looked a little flabby around it's yellow underbelly and had a little fat on its orange body. It had a row of sharp teeth and bright blue eyes, which had a similar ferocity as Bulbasaur's eyes but more subdued.

"Red you idiot," sighed Green, "Look what you got yourself into. Now you're battling someone who's got a type advantage over you."

"Thanks for the moral support Green," I replied sarcastically and asked Bulbasaur, "You ready Bulbasaur?"

"Bulbasaur!" roared Bulbasaur in agreement. Spunky little guy isn't he?

"This won't take long," said Blue who pointed at Bulbasaur, "Charmander, Scratch!"

"Char!" growled the little lizard. Charmander bared his claws swiped at Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur dodged the first swipe, but Charmander's other hand came and swiped Bulbasaur across the cheek.

"Saur!" growled Bulbasaur in pain as three marks appeared on his left cheek. Poor dude.

"Bulbasaur, Tackle!" I commanded.

"Saur!" growled my little friend as he charged Charmander. He jumped Charmander, who easily avoided the attack by ducking.

Right as Bulbasaur landed, Gary commanded, "Scratch Charmander!" Charmander smirked and slashed at my clueless little friend.

"Back-flip behind Charmander Bulbasaur!" I said quickly. I really wasn't thinking Bulbasaur could do it. Much to my surprise however, Bulbasaur flipped over Charmander and landed on all fours.

"How did that thing do that!?" yelled Blue.

"Who cares!" I retorted while saying, "Bulbasaur, Tackle it hard!"

"Bulba, SAUR!" roared Bulbasaur as it flew straight at Charmander. Bulbasaur slammed into its back, making a nice crunching noise on impact, and Charmander crashed into a wall. Nice, a critical hit. Good job Bulby.

"Charmander!" yelled Blue in worry. Wow. This guy is actually capable of compassion. Charmander steadily rose to its feet. It could not take much more. "Charmander scratch," said Blue, with a little less bossiness. Charmander charged towards Bulbasaur and jumped at him, preparing to slash at him once more.

"Finish it with a tackle Bulbasaur!" I told it, and he nodded. He leaped in mid air and rammed into Charmander before Charmander could hit him.

"Char!" moaned the little reptile as he landed hard on the floor with dizzy circles for eyes.

"You did well Charmander," whispered Blue soothingly as he returned the Poke'mon to its ball, "You may have one this time Red, but I'll beat you the next time. Smell ya later losers and Gramps!" He walked off with an air of arrogance purposely bumping into Red.

When the ten-year-old left, I yelled, "God I hate him!"

"You do know you just insulted my grandson right in front of me right?" asked Oak.

"Oh! Uh… sorry Professor," I replied with cherry tinged cheeks.

"Doofus," she replied. Despite her insult she gave me a pat on the back to congratulate me and said, "Good job though Red."

"Thanks Green," I replied.

"Well now I have only one Poke'mon left," Oak said with a bit of Sadness. Poor guy, he's too old to go on a journey to complete his Poke'dex

"Professor," started Green, "I can always capture my own Poke-"

"Forget about me Green," replied Oak, "I'm just an old man way past his prime. Please Green, take this Squirtle. It is my hope that one or you three-you, Blue, and Red- will complete the Poke'dex for me and fulfill my dream." He picked off the last memoir of his days as a trainer, and held it out for Green.

Green was speechless as she took the Poke'ball from the professor while barely managing a "Thank you."

"Now before I give you two Poke'dexes," started the professor, "I would like you two to run a little errand for me in Viridian City. They have something for me at the Poke'mart and I would like the two of you to pick it up. Are you willing to do that?"

"Of course we are Professor," replied Green, "Are you ready Red?"

"Yeah let's go," I replied. We took off from Oak's Lab and made our way towards the tall grass. Man, this is gonna be exciting!

* * *

What do you think? I know it's kind of weird to do a story on the older games now that a lot of fan's are hung up on th newer games like Ruby and Sapphire. But I feel the older games deserve as much attention as the new ones. If you have any suggestions, comments, or you just want to flame me, click on the little review bar. 


End file.
